


Summer Night

by orphan_account



Category: Cinderella 2015
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit surprises Ella while she’s in the bath and later the couple discuss having a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Night

The bath water was deliciously hot, and Ella allowed the too warm water and the thin layer of scented oils envelope her senses, sliding down lower until the waterline was just tickling the nape of her neck, conscious of the bundle of golden curls precariously balanced on the top of her head. Her fingers stroked the top of the water, swishing by the flower petals the maids had added in as special treat, and extra luxury she enjoyed, and all she could think of was Kit. He had been too caught up in state affairs to accompany her for the day, and so had only been able to excuse himself a few minutes to see her off, promises for his arrival tomorrow on his lips. While Ella would very much have liked for him to be there, it being six months to the day since they were wed, she had foolishly (and kindly) been accepting and understanding of his predicament, safe in the knowledge he too wished to be with her. 

Still, the day had not felt like much with his absence so leeringly obvious. She had not ventured to her family home by herself since her official engagement, and it was, resultantly, far too quiet, even with her personal guards and her old servants to keep her company. That was probably the reason behind the petals, assorted shreds of lavender and rose floating around her. They had noticed her disposition, and had sought to cheer her up. Ella made a mental note to thank the, for their attentiveness, and to at least throw in a few (more earnest) smiles and giggles to assure them of her good mood, though the only thing that could completely brighten her countenance was her beloved. Regrettably, she was not to expect him until late the following morning, maybe even the afternoon, and so set about to await his arrival with some degree of patience. 

Under such circumstances, with the steam from the hot water fogging up the room and the light from the screened off window only just beginning to fade, Ella found herself becoming quite peaceful, and for a while her thoughts were focused on nothing, only Kit, as she relaxed whole heartedly. In a position revealing her level of contentedness, her head back and her eyes closed as she trailed nonsense patterns through the water, Kit found her, and would have sworn he fell in love all over again.

The Grand Duke, and former Captain of the Guard, had sensed his friends restlessness from the off as they entered into their morning ritual, and had become increasingly irritated with Kit as the day progress, finally snapping at him after the short reprieve of the small meal between noontime and evening. Kit had been day dreaming, one thing he had not done in a considerable period of time, and after his companion had caught him staring off into the gardens for what may have been the fifth time had been startled by a rare outburst. ‘Are you going to pay attention?’ was not given the affirmative answer the inquirer would have favoured, and so the Grand Duke had sighed and scoffed, until boiling his objections down to the point - he would take on the remaining tasks, provided Kit defend him should his wife seek retribution. 

You might have imagined His Majesty’s enthusiasms as he burst into his chambers, stunning the servants, and declaring his intent with a wistful and mildly idiotic grin and dressing in a decided rush for (brief) travel. He did not doubt word of his antics had spread by the time he reached the Manse, but cared little as Flora kindly revealed his wife’s location.

Although it was an ungentlemanly think to know, Kit was aware that many women chose to bathe in their chemises so as to protect modesty. To many a lady at court, indeed, being completely naked - even in the privacy of your own rooms - was a sin, and possibly worse, unladylike. Needless to say, Kit was keenly grateful that his beloved was anything but a prude, and while she was humble she had no objection to her husband, at least, seeing her body. The King found himself becomingly keenly grateful that Ella and never taken up the practice of soaking herself while half clothed, opening the door as quietly as he could and catching sight of her. 

Disregarding all myths concerning composure, Kit felt the sudden urge to join her. So, reasoning in his head that removing his attire would alert her to his presence, he submerged himself, fully clothed, opposite his love and subsequently giving her one of the biggest shocks of her life. Dripping wet, with a stray rose petal sliding off his nose and down the side of his cheek, he faced a considerably surprise Ella with an expression of vacant innocence. Recovering swiftly, Ella shrieked, and then she laughed, and then she threw her arms around him and the water splashed dangerously and spilled all around as she hugged him tight. 

“You came.” She smiled, pressing her forehead into his shoulder as she allowed his presence to sink in, to become a reality. She then became aware of his hands pressing into the small of her back, and how close they were, and her breath hitched.

“I did indeed.” Kit chuckled, Ella pulling away as she took his face in her hands. “Ella?” He began cautiously, sensing a change of her mood that for a second her failed to recognise. In that instant, Ella’s mouth crashed onto his own, latching onto his lips desperately as he returned the affection, his hands reaching her behind and manoeuvred so that her thighs were on either side of his own and she was on his lap, moaning into his mouth as he deepened the kiss with a bite on her lower lip. 

It never ceased to surprise the pair how swiftly the atmosphere around them could change, from playful and delicate to demanding and passionate, and vice versa. They both also recognised the fact that nothing else could quite compare to the intoxicating feeling of.. need, of desire, that coursed through them when things became heated. His lips and hands were burning through Ella’s mind, nothing else mattering as she melted into the urgent movements his tongue against her own, and she forgot herself in the blaze, roughly tugging at his clothes as she went, intent on reaching his skin as soon as possible. 

When they recovered themselves, found the ability (unwillingly) to focus on something other than each other, water was everywhere and Ella, being Ella, insisted on at least partially aiding the staff in drying the room before they summoned the servants, Kit joining her efforts with the predicament surrounding his sopping wet attire. How might he explain the incident without sounding like a complete liar, which he would have to be to save face? He, however, concluded that they were servants, their profession was to help others without asking too many questions, and as such would have seen some far more curious things. 

It was dark by the time they found themselves together again, Ella handling the state of their previous haunt and his gratefully discarded clothes while he organised dinner. Neither felt terribly hungry, so a modest meal was fixed and carried to their room by a furiously blushing Flora - Kit’s suspicions of that his wife’s friend knew of their activities being confirmed as she failed to meet his eyes. After said encounter, he promptly readied for bed and awaited the arrival of his queen, entertaining himself with a cruelly dull book he supposed he ought to read. She took longer than anticipated, his love, but when she arrived that was all forgiven and forgotten, his mind on more meaningful thoughts. 

“I’m sorry.” Ella apologised, appearing in the doorway between their room and the dressing antechamber silently. Even with tens of layers on she could move quietly and with ease and grace, but in a flimsy nightgown and bare feet, she failed to make a noise, not even the whisper of cloth reaching his ears. “I am afraid I became caught up in conversation and neglected you.” Despite being the Queen, Ella never failed to make an effort to become better acquainted with the servants and townsfolk, and as a new girl had been hired barely a week past she had made a point to enter a discussion with her. And, as many found, Ella was very easy to talk to, being a naturally congenial person. 

“I do not feel neglected, my love.” Kit laughed softly, turning to his wife with mild surprise on his face. “Though, I do regret to suppose that I can not speak for our meal.” Kit, however, had made no move to even touch the morsels, lying quite comfortably in bed with the covers pulled up to his chin and book in hand. 

“I’m not very hungry.” She answered, knowing that the cold dishes would be not half so appetising any longer. Without further conversation, Ella proceeded to dive under the blankets, hauling them over her thin frame in a flurry of movement as Kit recoiled with a cry. 

“You’re feet are freezing!” It might have been summer, but as her toes brushed up against his far warmer ankles, he was reminded of all those nights before, back when he was not even used to the concept of naming Ella ‘wife and she calling him ‘husband’, and how they had protected each other from the cold. Reminded of those nights and icicles. 

“Not that cold, surely!” Ella giggled in amusement, locking her legs around his as he squirmed. “Although you are definitely warmer.” He made a playful and weak attempt to kick free of his bonds, before latching onto her in turn and holding her close to him. 

“I love you.” He murmured as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “And I want you to know it every second the day brings.” 

“I love you, too, my Kit.” Even calling him his name meant so much, spoke volumes even though it was so short and discreet. Everyone else had called him Christopher, or Royal Highness or Majesty, even. His father had known him as Kit in his early days, but had grown to reserve it for when he had been exceptionally pleasing in his role as prince, which was soon not often enough for the Kings liking. Majesty was the King, Royal Highness the Prince, Christopher the diplomat and Kit was him. He was Kit, and it was blissful to hear his name used by his wife, his lover. 

He returned to reading after a while, Ella joining his endeavours for a short time before passing the time by alternating between sleeping positions. She liked lying on her left side the best, offering an adoring look on Kit as he frowned into the tiresome tome he endured by the request of the Grand Duke. With said sight in mind, it was easy to drift into a sort of limbo between consciousness and slumber. 

“Ella, do you want to have children?” Kit asked all of a sudden, turning to her with a questioning expression on his face as she opened one eye. 

“Pardon?”

“Do you want to have children?” He repeated, looking intently at her. They never had this conversation before, but Kit had assumed she wished to be a mother. No one was better suited to such a role, really, being so nurturing and strong, kind and compassionate… Any child born to her would be the envy of all who knew them.

“Of course I do.” They hadn’t discussed it, but Ella knew she would be a mother. That was not up for debate, being the wife of a king. The land needed an heir, a prince to follow his fathers footsteps and a princess or two to arrange marriages for. While Ella could hardly imagine sending a child of her own off as many monarchs did to their daughters, she did not pretend that there was any reason behind her having a girl besides a bartering tool for the state to use, and how she hated the knowledge of that fact. 

“No, I mean even if we did have a say.” He continued, sensing her thoughts. “If there was absolutely no need for us to have children, would you still want one?” Ella supported herself on her elbow as she moved closer to her husband, searching for what had brought on this series of questions, at his words, her expression softened considerably. 

“Yes.” She breathed, laughing. “I know it’s not a point of discussion.” Kit had no living sibling, besides, and no one was sure who the crown might go to after him. He was the end of the line, for now. “And that sometime or later we will certainly have a child.” The statement made her heart quiver, a pang of longing inside that ran deep through her instincts. “But, even if I could say no, I wouldn’t.” That brought a grin to her husbands face, brighter than the summer sun they had been treated to all season. 

“Good.” He nodded, sated as he became mesmerised by the love in her eyes. “I agree.”

“Kit, I love you, and I can’t imagine anything other than having a child with you.” Kit, the father of her child. It just made sense, it was so perfect and right. Ella, the mother of his child. Again, it just made sense. 

“I want to have a baby.” He blurted out, desperately searching her beautiful, beautiful eyes for any sign that she felt the same way. Only confusion.

“I do too.” She laughed, before her eyes narrowed. “Kit, do you mean right now?” She stumbled, recognising the desperate look he sometimes had in his eye. He was so unbelievably dedicated to her, and he just wanted to show her that, to make sure with all certainty she was aware that he would never cease loving her. Ever. He nodded, eyes not leaving her face. “Right now? Right this very second?” He answered that by way of a gentle kiss, unceremoniously shoving his book to the side as he cupped her face and the pair sat up before it evolved into a different sort of kiss. Bewildered, Ella reluctantly released his lip from between her own as he pulled away, and looked directly into her eyes. His gaze didn’t communicate just lust alone, though it was also vaguely present. Love, there was next to only love in his eyes when he looked at her, silently begging and pleading for her to consent. 

Deep down, Kit knew he wasn’t thinking rationally. Ella had as much chance of becoming pregnant now as any other time they had been together since their wedding night, but now that they both considered that love bites might not be the only enduring physical evidence of the union… It seemed wrong not to take a moment to pause, to make sure that she was ready, that she wanted this as much as he did. 

The way he looked at her, it awoke feelings that had been for the most part dormant, and Ella had been overwhelmed by the urge to be the closest she could be to him, to express their love and then have a child be born to them. A baby to call her own, to nurse and sooth and watch grow, to love and hold and know that she had created such a wonderful thing. She needed that, she needed that more than anything. 

“Yes.” She gushed, eyes blurring. “Kit, I want to have a baby.” They shared a nervous laugh, trying to understand the responsibility involved in what they might just achieve, before Kit was kissing her again, and this time they did not stop. 

In the bath it had been a flurry of movement, heat driving them to feverish lengths as they were absorbed into each other and that had been a raging, uncontrollable love. This was a different kind of love, a slow and deliberate love that relished every movement of skin against skin. Every inch of Ella’s skin was kissed with worshipping lips, every part of Kit’s body caressed with gentle hands and Kit did not enter her for what must have been hours in the real world, and days in his own, and when he did neither moved with the furious, ragged movements of the previous encounter. It was with a soft and steady rhythm they moved, and each soft sigh that escaped the pair was worth double he hungry moans that had filled the air earlier. 

Ella did not admit that she was disappointed when she found herself to be, the following week, not pregnant, but she could not have done anything but hope that she carried a child. From that day on, they had tried every single day, more often than not more than twice, in hopes of a miracle, and without success. Advisors did not find enough restraint to abstain from reminding Kit of his requirements to the state, and he found himself constantly reminiscing over what could have been, and would might be yet. A year passed on, and it seemed like another might when Ella had informed him of a growing presence in her abdomen, and every flutter and movement from within he cherished. And, although no child was conceived that summer night, the couple could not help but recall that night as equally important to their lives as when one of their children was.


End file.
